Quarter To Midnight
by lucyhadley
Summary: Rose despises two things in life: revision, and the stupid pranks her cousin pulls with his friends. Scorpius, however, hasn't always fitted into the 'cousin's stupid friends' category, especially after he kisses her late one night. Rated M for sexual things and very bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was going to scream.

The loud, echoing laughter of her cousin and his friends booming from the other room was becoming much more than infuriating. She pushed a strand of cherry-coloured hair away from her face and tried to focus on the papers in front of her, but all the words seemed to blend together. The laughter in the other room was getting louder, and her head started to throb.

She flung the parchment in her hand away from her in frustration. It landed neatly on top of a pile of empty ink pots and notes. Unfolding her long, pale legs from underneath her, she left her temporary bedroom, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail as she walked down the stairs. The sound of the boys was getting quieter as she descended.

She caught a glance of her reflection on her way to the kitchen and groaned: her face was white and pasty, thick blue glasses perched on the tip of her pointed nose, - she had removed her contact lenses when her headache had started - her blue eyes smudged with eyeliner and her lips dry and chapped.

The kitchen was empty; her parents had already left for the wedding of one of their friends from school, and she was staying at her cousin's house until they came home. Her cousin, Albus, would rather invite his friends round for a night of planning their next stupid prank whilst his parents are out of town than have a party, unlike any other seventeen year old boy. That meant she was in for a night of hearing, "YES! Utter genius, Longbottom!" and "They'll never be able to wash that off the walls!" through her bedroom wall. She sighed, thinking about the sleepless night ahead of her.

Casper, Felix, Michael, Scorpius and Albus had been best friends for longer than she could remember. She knew them and got along with all of them well; she and Albus were only a few months apart so they were very close cousins. Rose had lots of memories of her childhood featuring the five of them: dens, tree houses, Quidditch matches, camp outs, and countless others.

A cool breeze swept across the room, focussing Rose's attention on an open window in the corner of the room. Despite the warmer weather, the evening was cooler than it had been earlier and Rose's pyjamas – loose, grey, drawstring shorts and a raglan t-shirt with _The Holyhead Harpies_ football logo printed across it– weren't much protection against the cooler air.

Rose's head was throbbing slightly from hours of scouring through her astronomy notes; she reached for a glass and poured herself a drink of water. Sipping at the icy liquid soothed the pain slightly, and she downed the rest of the drink in two mouthfuls.

"Didn't expect to see you up," said a voice behind her.

Rose whirled around, her fingers tightening on the glass in her hand.

Scorpius Malfoy, one of Al's closest friends, stood in the doorway, the darkness of the corridor behind him eating at his silhouette. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, with dark sweats and bare feet. His thick, blonde hair swept into his light eyes and flicked out slightly with every movement of his head. An automatic blush rose to Rose's cheeks – although she hadn't particularly acknowledged that she had 'a crush' or 'fancied' Scorpius (she detested those expressions), she had always found him very attractive, and he was the friendliest to her out of Al's group of friends, treating her more like a friend than a little kid.

"Could say the same about you," Rose retorted, placing her glass in the sink.

Scorpius apparently didn't hear her. "Your revision keeping you up?"

Rose nodded solemnly.

"Potions?" Scorpius asked sympathetically, seating himself at the kitchen table.

"Astronomy."

"Ouch." Scorpius winced.

"If I see another diagram of Venus, I'm going to scream."

Scorpius laughed, his mouth widening pleasantly. "You'll be glad when it's all over. Then you have more time to stress over the rest of your NEWTs."

"Is that why you're awake?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head sadly, his platinum locks bouncing around his ears slightly. "'Fraid not. I'm sure you've heard about my father."

Rose understood immediately. A few weeks ago, Scorpius's father had suffered a heart attack, a rare occurrence in the wizarding world. Scorpius's mother had found him, not breathing; the healers had said he'd had a severe heart attack, during which his heart had stopped and the oxygen supply had been cut off to his brain. He was currently in a coma and nobody seemed to be able to tell her when, or if, he would wake up. The healers had tried all sorts to wake him up, but nothing was working.

Scorpius had always managed his emotions in the same way: laughing it off. Whenever anyone had tried to reach out to him about his father, he'd just shake them off and change the subject. Scorpius didn't want anyone's sympathy.

"Do you remember," she began slowly, testing the waters, "when we were about seven and eight, when your dad built us a tree house?"

Scorpius's eyebrows quirked slightly, intrigued. "Yeah?"

"It was the coolest tree house anyone has ever had, ever. I remember he spent ages on it, on that massive oak tree in your garden. And he absolutely refused to do it with magic, even though he could have done it so much quicker. It took him months, and he was so pleased when he finished it. And then he decorated it with rugs and posters and beanbags, and managed to string up fairy lights in there. Merlin, I loved that tree house."

"Do _you_ remember," Scorpius added, his eyes lit up with excitement, "when we had that sleepover in there? When we tried to convince you there were vampires in the woods? You were so freaked out."

"I was ten!" Rose protested but Scorpius couldn't help chuckling.

"I think Al was more freaked out than you, actually."

They both laughed like idiots, helplessly. Scorpius had moved closer as they were talking and he was now stood right in front of her, his head tilted towards her. Rose stopped laughing. Scorpius was watching her closely, and she couldn't help but notice with a pang of sadness the dark circles cast a shadow under his eyes.

"Rose," he murmured, brushing his lips lightly over hers. She could see the reflection of her parted lips in the glassiness of his cerulean eyes.

When he bent his head for their lips to meet, his long-lashed eyelids fluttering shut, Rose didn't even try to stop him.

His warm lips were as soft as they looked and as they moved leisurely against hers; Rose's eyes slid closed. Kissing him was nothing like she'd imagined. He was gentle, and his lips were warm. He cupped her face with his other hand and leant in more, pressing himself against her. They moved gracefully against one another mouths, small, chaste kisses and long, breathless kisses passing between them. There was an ache at the base of Rose's stomach that made her clasp her hands around his neck, pulling him even harder against her. As she pulled his lower lip into her own mouth, kneading it gently, something in him seemed to snap. His kisses were suddenly more intense, his hold on her became vice like as he pulled her against him.

His hands left the counter and skimmed down to her waist, and he lifted her up as if she were nothing. His hands skimmed her behind as he sat her on the counter, finally level with him. Scorpius leaned back, swallowing hard, cupping her face in his hands. He tilted his head forward again and kissed her bottom lip, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth.

"Fuck, you're not wearing a bra," he whispered against her lips, causing heat to flood in Rose's core. His flicked her already hard nipple over the fabric of her thin shirt. She ran her hands over his t-shirt clad chest as he stepped into the space between her legs. Pressing her backward so that her back was pressed against the cool marble of the counter, he pulled the bottom of her t-shirt up, exposing her midriff. His mouth and tongue moved over her stomach, nipping and kissing the white skin. His hands curled under the back of her knees as he nuzzled up her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. As his tongue flicked at the undersides of her breasts, she let out a low, desperate whimper.

"Merlin, I love the sounds you make," he growled against her stomach, sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her up so that they were frantically kissing again, with Rose perched on the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her body so that they were pressed together tightly. They stayed like that for a long moment, passionately kissing with her body pressed against his. Slowly, her body became aware of an evident thickness pressed between them. Never before had she been in this position; she'd never even kissed a boy before tonight, for Merlin's sake. But there she was, pressed against her cousin's best friend, kissing him fervently.

His lips broke contact with hers and she let out a small noise of protest, which quickly turned into a low moan when he moved his lips along her jaw. She moved her hand from his shoulders so that both hands were now linked around his neck, holding him against her throat as he kissed the tender skin. She lost her train of thought as he began to suck the hollow of her throat, sending shivers down the entire side of the body. She fleetingly wondered if his ministrations would leave any bruises.

She pulled away from him slightly, forcing him to meet her gaze. His eyes were dark and intense. She felt her stomach flutter under his gaze.

Abruptly, he swept her from the counter and twisted them so that she was suddenly pressed against the wall, her legs still draped over his waist. She hissed a curse under her breath. Rose swore she felt his erection swell even more beneath her at her curse and she moaned. Scorpius grabbed her hips harder to steady her and pushed himself hard against her, snapping his hips like he was fucking her.

"Do you fucking like that, baby?" he asked jaggedly as her head lolled back in pleasure. "Shh, you're going to have to be quiet. But I promise I'm going to make you scream one day, princess."

His teeth took her lip between his and pulled at her plump flesh. The feel of his soft yet roughened hands making its way along her bare thighs sent a wave of shivers down her body. His hardness pressing against the apex of her parted thighs, his movements of rocking against her were unlike anything she'd ever felt before. An unfamiliar feeling began to overwhelm part of her body, low in her stomach. Her chest was tight, her toes curling and digging into his back, causing him to tighten his hold on her hips and rock faster.

She could feel herself building to something. His movements weren't as painfully slow; he moved erratically, and her hips were moving to against his in a jerky rhythm. She broke their kiss and buried her head into his neck, his lips once again devouring her neck but not in the same way as before.

"Scorpius!" she cried through gasping breaths before her whole body trembled. She threw her head back as her back arched and her thighs tightened their hold on him. Her centre throbbed with ecstasy as his movements slowed, his breathing coming out in short, sharp pants. He stayed still for a minute, their damp foreheads pressed together intimately.

"It's quarter to midnight," he said quietly, his voice interrupting the silence and bursting Rose's post-orgasmic bubble.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"I should probably get back upstairs," Scorpius said, not unkindly. "Just in case any of the boys notice I'm missing. Don't want Albus knowing I was ravishing his cousin."

He said the last sentence with a wink, and Rose felt her whole face flush red. He eased her down, her bare feet touching the cold tiles of the floor with a soft _slap_. He looked down at her intently, cupping her chin with his fingers and tilting her head back.

"G'night, Rose," he whispered, leaning in a pressing a lingering, chaste kiss to her swollen lips before disappearing into the hallway and up the stairs.

Rose wasn't going to get much sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Fuck, you're not wearing a bra," he whispered against her lips, causing heat to flood in __Rose__'s core. His flicked her already hard nipple over the fabric of her thin shirt. She ran her hands over his t-shirt clad chest as he stepped into the space between her legs. Pressing her backward so that her back was pressed against the cool marble of the counter, he pulled the bottom of her t-shirt up, exposing her midriff. His mouth and tongue moved over her stomach, nipping and kissing the white skin. His hands curled under the back of her knees as he nuzzled up her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. As his tongue flicked at the undersides of her breasts, she let out a low, desperate whimper…_

Rose woke up slowly, feeling damp all over. As consciousness slowly entered her body, memories of last night flashed before her eyes like a kaleidoscope of images, causing heat to flush her entire body. She realised that she was soaked in sweat.

Grimacing at reflection, she decided to take a quick shower before heading downstairs. She paused as she grabbed for her wand and towel; what would it be like when she went downstairs? Would he act like it never happened?

After Rose had dried her body and dressed in a denim pinafore dress and a polka dot t-shirt, she applied light makeup – her usual mascara and liquid eyeliner – and fishtail-plaited her scarlet hair beneath her left ear. She flicked her side fringe away from her eyes and descended the stairs.

The boys were already downstairs, eating their breakfast and talking loudly. Rose's heart stuttered as she listened for the sound of Scorpius's voice amongst them.

Walking into the kitchen as casually as she could, she reached for the cupboard, grabbed her favourite cereal and began to prepare her breakfast. She heard all of the boys mumble a tired, "Morning, Rose" to her; she didn't hear Scorpius.

"Where's Scorpius?" she asks, trying to keep from sounding too curious.

"'E's gone 'ome," Casper told her through a mouthful of toast.

"Why?" she said, too quickly.

Al gave her a funny look. "Remembered he had homework or something. I didn't ask; it's probably because of his dad." He sighed. "Poor kid."

Rose's lips curved downwards sympathetically and she turned back to her bowl of cereal. What did _this_ mean?

* * *

Rose nestled further into her stack of pillows, buried cosily beneath her blanket. Al was attending the Summertime Ball with his girlfriend in Rose's year, Sarah. Rose herself had no interest in attending the ball, especially after three months of revision-induced stress. She just wanted to relax and stay away from expensive, girly, social events such as a ball.

She sighed, her mind drifting to Scorpius as it had quite frequently in the last three weeks. The rest of the weekend after their 'encounter' she had been half hoping that he would show up at her doorstep like in some cliché teenage rom-com that her mother had secretly watched with her growing up, and admit his everlasting love for her.

Of course, only a small part of her wished this. Rose couldn't stand clichés.

However, Scorpius had not even come close to making large confessions of adoration. He hadn't spoken to her, or even looked at her, since the incident. She had seen him on the train back to Hogwarts and around school with Al and their friends enough times, but he hadn't even spared her a glance. At first, she was hurt that he was being so cold to her. But then she remembered what Scorpius was going through and it had all just been comfort for him, or even a distraction; he was ignoring her because he felt guilty.

Rose closed the book in her hand slowly. Wrapping the thin blanket tightly around her body, she hopped into the conservatory and locked the door, concealing the room from the cool evening air. She wrinkled her nose, considering whether or not to get herself a self-congratulatory snack from the kitchens in celebration of her NEWTs being over. She was in desperate need of a Cauldron Cake.

As she grabbed wand from her bedside table, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Scorpius woke of his door being hammered on.

Irritated to be woken from his sleep, he groped for his wand, squinting as the bright light from the corridor blinded him.

"This better be fucking good," he answered as he saw Albus stood in the doorway.

"Scorpius, mate, I need a favour," Al said desperately.

Scorpius sighed, sitting up. "Yes?"

Albus was dressed in very smart dress robes; Scorpius, in his sleep-induced haze, wondered for a moment why he was dressed so smartly before he remembered he was going to the annual Summertime Ball.

"I would ask Casper but he'll probably be shagging Connie tonight, Michael is in Paris and Felix's got Beth-"

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I want to take Sarah back here tonight. For, you know-"

Scorpius cringed. "I bloody know what. And?"

Albus raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, obviously I don't want you listening in, you bugger. Could you sleep somewhere else tonight?"

Scorpius closed his eyes and tried not to groan. "Where?"

"Room of requirement? Please, please, please, Scorp. You know I wouldn't normally ask, especially now, but I'm desperate here," Albus begged.

"Do you know how many couples will be using that room tonight?"

Albus faltered. He pursed his lips, thinking. "Oh! Why don't you sleep in the head's quarters?"

"I'm sure Rose would have something to say about that."

"She won't mind! Who's head boy? Toby Parkin?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Well, I know for a fact he's staying with his girlfriend tonight."

"Am I the only one not getting laid tonight?" Scorpius muttered to himself.

Albus didn't seem to hear him. "That's perfect! You can stay in his room! Rose won't mind, she won't even notice you're there."

Scorpius internally snorted. He would definitely know _she_ was there.

"Don't you think Rose will want to have a say in this? I think she'd be a bit pissed if I turned up at nine at night and hijacked her sleeping quarters."

"She won't even care. She'll be reading some bloody book, knowing her. She'll probably have fallen asleep in the common room. Just sneak past her and–"

"Oh, I'm sure she'd love that. Probably wake up, freak out and castrate me."

"Oi," Albus said seriously, "my cousin is not allowed anywhere near your testicles."

Scorpius laughed, a slight edge of nervousness entering it. Al didn't notice it.

"Al, I'm not su-"

"Please, Scorpius."

"But-"

"SCORPIUS, I AM ACTUALLY BEGGING YOU. PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ REMOVE YOURSELF FROM OUR DORM SO THAT I CAN HAVE SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND."

Scorpius sighed, knowing he had no way out of this. "Fine."

Al released a very high-pitched 'whoop!' and jumped in the air. "Thank you so much, Scorpius! I love you, man."

"Right, ew, whatever," Scorpius grumbled, kicking his bed sheets away from himself. "You owe me."

"Anything. See ya." He skipped down the hall.

"Bye."

* * *

Rose frowned, glancing at the clock. Ten past nine. _Who could that be?_

The sight of Scorpius Malfoy in her doorway sent a violent jolt of shock through her. His hair was messier, much messier than usual, and his eyes were lined with dark rings of tiredness.

"Hey," he said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Hi," Rose replied slowly.

"Er- Well, Al spoke to me. He wants to bring Sarah back to our dorm so that they can…"

It took Rose two seconds to understand what he meant. Her horrified expression made Scorpius chuckle slightly.

"And he's asked you to evacuate the room," Rose confirmed, pressing her lips together.

"If there was anywhere else I could go, I would. This is the only place available. It'll only be for tonight," Scorpius said quickly. "I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"Don't be stupid," she smiled kindly. She gestured awkwardly to the sofa. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go get changed."

* * *

Saying the atmosphere in the room was awkward would be an understatement.

They sat side by side, Rose with her book perched precariously in her lap, not speaking. She twiddled her fingers. He stared straight ahead.

Rose gazed out of the window at the slowly fading daylight, letting out a quiet sigh. Despite being quite a shy, quiet, gauche person, she was feeling particularly uncomfortable, and found herself wishing they would go to their respective bedrooms as soon as possible so that she could hide for the night.

"Well," he said quietly, "I think I'm going to go jump in the shower and get to bed. Night."

As he began to stand, Rose grabbed his arm. His eyebrows shot up and he looked her in the eyes for the first time that night.

"Scorpius," she said. "Stop it. We don't have to be so awkward around each other, though. We both know what happened the other week, but we could just… pretend it didn't happen. I'd rather we did that than be so awkward around each other."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said, sighing. "I know I shouldn't use it as an excuse but, with everything going on at the moment, I just thought-"

"Scorpius, you don't have to explain yourself. It's fine."

Scorpius let out a shaky breath, and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Rose. I was so worried about if we'd stop being friends, or…"

"Me, too."

They smiled at each other.

"G'night, Scorpius."

"Night."

* * *

Rose groaned in frustration as she her eyes skimmed over the page of her book, not taking in any of the words.

She'd showered, dried her hair, dressed in her pyjamas, and settled down into the bed with a book, hoping to read as she fell asleep. No such luck. For some reason, she wasn't tired at all. Maybe it was because she was so close to the same boy she'd been thinking about for the past three weeks.

As she placed the book on the nightstand, she heard a cough downstairs, in the common room. The clock next to her bed told her it was twenty-five to midnight. She sighed, knowing Scorpius was also unable to sleep, but for different reasons. He'd told her himself that he'd had trouble sleeping since his father had been hospitalised.

She thought for a second, and then threw her legs out of the bed. She toed on a pair of slippers she'd grabbed hastily when packing earlier and tiptoed down the cold stone stairs.

Rose could make out Scorpius's black silhouette against the glowing light of the large fireplace. He was sat rigidly, staring at the flames flickering, casting shadows against the grey floor..

"Scorpius?" she asked slowly, so that she didn't startle him.

Scorpius whirled around, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as his eyes focussed on her.

"Hey," he said, slightly groggily. "You alright?"

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms – a little bit self-consciously – over her chest. "It's not you who should be asking that. I'm perfectly fine; I just hate the idea of you sat here alone all night in the dark."

Scorpius smirked lopsidedly, making Rose's heart stutter. "Perks of being head boy," he teased. Noticing that Rose's solemn expression didn't change, he sighed. "I'm fine, Rosie. Honestly."

"'Rosie,'" she chuckled, walking over and plopping down next to him. He turned so that he was facing her, propping his head up on his fist. "I can't remember the last time anyone called me that."

Scorpius looked surprised. "We always used to call you that. I don't think Al even knew your full name until we were twelve."

Rose laughed. A slight breeze rolled across her bare arms and shins, spreading goosebumps along her skin.

Scorpius's eyes trailed slowly up her body, causing Rose to blush vehemently.

"Nice pyjamas," he said quietly.

A memory flashed before her: Scorpius's face pressed into her neck, blowing his warm breath across her bare skin as he thrust against core made her feel dizzy.

"Scorpius…" She knew he was thinking about the same thing she was.

"Rosie," Scorpius began slowly. "The other week…"

"Yeah?" she breathed, desperate for any sort of recognition that it had actually happened.

He shook his head shakily. "I just… I was… Rose, you- you need to know that I'd never, ever hurt you. And I just think that if we… I-I can't promise you anything-"

"Scorpius, I know you'd never hurt me. I'm not a china doll; I won't break."

Scorpius ran a hand over his face. "You know what I mean, Rose. I'm not in the best place at the moment. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to-"

"Stop it," she whispered gently.

She leaned up towards him, keeping her eyes fixed on him. He looked at her, and in that fraction of a moment before their lips touched, she saw something spark deep within his blue orbs.

His lips were soft and hot, still damp from when he'd licked them moments before. She held her lips still, unsure of how far she could push him before he pushed her away. She moved her lips a fraction, to test his reaction. To her immense relief he moved too, much larger of an action than she did. He pulled her lip in between his lips, making her knees feel weak. Her hands slid to his neck as his mouth moved against hers again, sucking on her lower lip and feeling the faintest hint of his tongue as he kissed her.

His right hand wrapped around her waist, the other one coming up to cup her cheek gently. Scorpius's lips were slow and meticulous. She ran her tongue slowly along his bottom lip, curious as to how he tasted. She felt his lips curve into a smile at her movements and her heart thumped in her chest.

He shifted, grabbing her right leg as he did and lifting her so that she was positioned with a leg on either side of his lap. She grinded against him slightly, almost unconsciously, and he let out a low growl.

"Rose." His eyes were hazy, clouded with lust. "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop if we go any further. Are you sure you want to?"

Rose kissed him thoroughly, pouring all of her lust and passion into the movement of her lips against his. "I'm sure, Scorpius. I trust you."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely, sending shivers down her body. He lifted her so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips – the same position they had been in a few weeks ago – and walked them up the stairs, his mouth never leaving hers as he expertly carried her to her bedroom.

He lowered her down onto his bed, only breaking the kiss to get rid of his shirt, which he threw on floor. She ran her hands over his chest as he covered her body with his own. His skin was feverishly hot, stretched over hard, corded muscle. The ridges in his stomach rippled as she slowly trailed her fingertips over him.

His mouth found hers again, kissing her deeply as his hands made their way under her loose shirt and fluttered over her sensitive stomach. His fingertips brushed the undersides of her breasts and she moaned with want.

"Be patient, baby, or I'll have to spank you," he said gruffly, running his fingers gently over her pebbled nipple.

His words shocked her into silence for a few seconds; she'd never imagined such erotic, suggestive words, leaving his mouth. Not that she was complaining, at all.

She gasped slightly as he yanked her shirt over her head in one fluid motion, leaving her chest naked before him. Her hands automatically moved to cover herself, but with lightning-fast reflexes his hands shot out and pinned her wrists on either side of her head.

She cried out in shock and pleasure as he lowered his mouth and sucked at her nipple tenderly. He swirled his tongue around it tantalizingly before tugging it into his mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from Rose.

"Rose, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you," he breathed as he began flicking his tongue across the tip of her bud.

His large hands slid down her body and she shivered lightly. His mouth travelled back up to hers and she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body into his.

Wearing a cocky smile, he pressed himself firmly into the summit of her thighs, grinding gently. "I am going to fuck you, Rose." His dark eyes looked down on her, heavy-lidded desire. His lips curled into a slow smile. "And you are going to love it, sweetheart."

He rubbed the pad of his thumb roughly across her lower lip, intentionally wetting it on the tip of her tongue as she gasped. He caught her face between his hands, his lips hovering millimetres above hers for a long moment, their panting breath mingling. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers in a searing, wet, brutal kiss. She moaned into him and he deepened their kiss, ravaging her lips mercilessly; licking, biting, tasting, with her desperately trying to meet the insistent stroke of his tongue with her own.

His mouth moved over her rosy nipple, alternating between sucking and touching the sensitive point with the tip of his tongue. Her hand clenched in his hair harder, and his other hand went to her other breast, pinching and twisting the second nipple until it was as hard as the first. Her panties were drenched now, and the friction of rubbing her legs together was unbearable.

He sank to his knees in front of her, yanking her hips to the edge of the bed with him as she shrieked with surprise. Her legs enveloped his head as he bowed to brush soft kisses along her thighs.

"Do you want me to taste you, Rose?" he teased, his cool breath fluttering over her feverish skin.

"God, I can smell you from here, Princess. I bet you taste as good as you smell."

Suddenly, he cupped her mound of her flesh with a firm hand, stroking the wet folds repeatedly with his thumb. He sucked in a breath. "You are so fucking wet," he said softly, his voice strained. "Is this for me, baby?" He moved his hand just barely and she bucked against him with a cry. "Shit," he hissed, "I'm gonna make you _scream_ for me, Rosie."

She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair, almost unconsciously trying to draw his mouth down to where her body needed him most.

"Please," she whispered, panting in anticipation.

"Please, what?" he asked blithely, tauntingly. "Do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to lick you, Rosie? Do you want me to put my tongue in your pussy?" His thumb flicked over her bundle of nerves, causing her hips to snap violently.

"Yes!" she cried again. She was nearly mindless with need, her legs trembling from pent up desire.

"Tell me to fuck you, Rose," he demanded evenly, applying the most minuscule pressure with his fingers. "Tell me to fuck you with my tongue… and I will."

"Please, Scorpius!" she moaned. "Fuck me with your tongue! Please!"

The first contact of his hot tongue made her back arch and a cry tear from her throat. She was lost to everything but the surreal pleasure of Scorpius's tongue and it licked and sucked at her wet centre. His tongue delved deeper into her core with sharp thrusts that made her jerk in response, moaning softly with each pass of his tongue.

She heard the cry that was ripped from her throat when Scorpius's tongue flattened over her pussy but she didn't realise right away that it was her. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked while swirling his tongue over it. He began to lick tiny circles around the swollen nub

The cries coming from her mouth were starting to sound almost tragic and she could feel her knees starting to shake. Rose felt the pressure building deep inside her, warmth radiating out as her breath came short, gasping as she reached desperately for her climax. She emitted a series of unintelligible moans and mewls, her stomach and legs tightening and she began to ride the waves of bliss.

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand – a gesture that was oddly attractive – and smirked. "Liked that, did you?"

"Oh my _God_, Scorpius."

He chuckled and crawled back up her body, pressing a hard kiss to her cheek. Rose was breathing heavily, as if she'd been running for miles. Scorpius wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to his.

"Night, Rosie."

"Wait." She twisted round so that their faces were centimetres apart. Scorpius looked into her eyes intently.

"Yeah?"

"We're not going to stop now, are we?"

Scorpius's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Rose pushed herself up, ignoring her jelly-like arms, and straddled him. Scorpius looked up at her, pleasantly surprised. She had no idea where all this courage was coming from.

"Scorpius," she whispered, leaning forward so that her long, cherry-coloured hair trailed along his bare chest. She pressed her lips next to his ear, tickling him as her lips moved.

"Scorpius, I want you to fuck me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh! Confusion!**

**I just realised how painfully short this chapter was. And then I did what should've been chapter four, and then realised how painfully short that one was too. So I have merged them together to make a comfortably large-ish chapter.**

**Please do read! The new stuff starts at the second long line that looks like the one beneath this sentence.**

* * *

Rose felt Scorpius's reaction against her thigh before he said anything.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Rose, are you sure?"

"What happened to," she lowered her voice, "'_I am going to fuck you, Rose'?_"

"That was in the heat of the moment." He swallowed hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We don't have to-"

Rose pressed her lips to his, slowly savouring them. She'd never get enough of this. Scorpius's hands moved from clasping her hips to gripping her behind tightly, moving his hands over the soft skin.

"Please, Scorpius," she moaned as his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking at the tender flesh. "Don't make me beg."

"As much as that would amuse me, I won't. I just want to make sure you really want this."

He looked up at her through his lashes, and a flash of heat erupted in Rose's stomach. "Oh, I want this," she breathed.

His laughter caught in his throat as her hand darted between them and brushed against his erection. Rose dropped her lips to kiss along his throat and collar bone, finding a spot behind his ear that made him buck his hips against hers in pleasure.

Rose shifted lower down his body, letting her tongue and lips skate and slide over his chest. He groaned and tried to pull her back up his body. Rose slapped his hand away, earning a chuckle from him. She continued moving south, trailing her fingers over his abs until her fingers caught in the waistband of his drawstring pyjama bottoms. His breath stopped as she slid his trousers them down his hips, her eyes never leaving his. She took his manhood in her palm and gave him a wicked smile before darting her tongue out to catch the drop of moisture glistening at the tip of his erection.

"Fucking hell, Rose." His cock twitched against her palm.

"Can I…?" she whispered.

"Yes," he choked out.

He hand closed around him and she slowly began to move up and down, marvelling at his length and width. Her fingers couldn't touch.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he bit out, burying his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it tenderly. His lips were feverishly hot. His hand reached down to close over hers. "A little faster," he whispered, and she obeyed, their hands moving in unison over his cock.

Gradually, he started thrusting helplessly against her palm, his hips moving back and forth, groaning softly. He exploded with a barely-contained cry of her name, hot, sticky fluid coating her palm.

"Was I okay?" she asked, her voice quieter than it had been all night.

"That was fucking amazing," he said, his voice slightly shaky. Rose blushed.

"Do you have a condom?"

Scorpius pulled a foil packet from the back pocket of his jeans, tearing it open quickly. Rose giggled nervously.

"Listen, Rose. I promise you can trust me completely. I'll try my best not to hurt you. If you don't like it, we can stop. But I don't think that'll be the case."

Rose took the condom from him from him, rolling the latex slowly down his shaft with her right hand whilst pinching the tip with her left. Scorpius exhaled shakily.

He flipped Rose so that she was lying on her back, her head resting on his pillows, as he hovered above her.

"Sweetheart, relax."

She complied, every inch of her skin blushing. He slowly eased his middle finger inside of her, hissing at how wet she was for him.

"That's it, baby girl," he murmured, winking at her. "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

He positioned himself at the juncture of her thighs.

Suddenly, the full reality of what she was about to do dawned on her and she froze.

"Rose," he said softly, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. Do you want this?"

"Yes," she replied firmly, and parted her legs under him.

He took himself in his hand and positioned the head of his cock at her opening. He slid in inch by inch, gritting his teeth at the sensation of her warm, wet tightness. Rose's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly stretched her.

"Are you okay?" he grunted.

"Give me a sec," she whispered. At first it felt like a sharp pain, but it was now a very dull ache. When the pain has worn away, she told him to move.

By way of answer, he drew out of her and slowly slid back in, and her eyes fluttered shit at the incredible friction it caused. "Tight," he groaned. "You're so fucking tight."

"Language," she gasped as his pace quickened.

"You love it," he said cockily.

He continued thrusting in and out until they discovered their rhythm. The pain had evaporated, now replaced with intense pleasure that Rose had never experienced.

Scorpius drove into her deeply, and her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders. His fingers were clinging so tightly to her hips they would probably leave bruises, but Rose could care less. When his thrusts become less controlled, Rose knew they were both close and tilted her hips up to meet each one of his desperate thrusts.

Finally, the building pressure exploded within her and Scorpius gave three final, frantic thrusts. With a cry of, "Scorpius!" her body exploded into oblivion. Scorpius followed her, cursing and hissing her name.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his lips to hers and then to her damp forehead. He rolled over, withdrawing from her. She whimpered softly.

"I love the sounds you make," he told her, pressing two quick kisses to her lips before walking to the bin in the corner of the room and disposing of the condom, shamelessly naked.

He returned with his t-shirt. "Wear this," he said.

She slipped the sleeves of the top onto each arm and did up the buttons, leaving the top two undone. She looked up at him and saw he was watching her intently.

"God, you're gorgeous," he murmured, and gathered her into his lap. His mouth met hers. The kiss was rough and needy, and she felt a shudder go through her when his hands slid into her hair. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her hand clutched his bicep and they were both gasping when he pulled away.

"Stay with me tonight."

* * *

The sound of a particularly loud bird outside his window jolted Scorpius to reality, and sleep slowly disappeared from his mind. With every moment that passed, he started to become more aware of his surroundings: the silky sheets wrapped around his bare legs, the pillow cushioning his head, and the heat of someone curled up in his arms.

He knewwhose arm it was. Just the thought of him being so close to her made him grin. The scariest part was that she had no idea what kind of an effect she had on him.

Images of last night kept popping up in his mind: the way her lips tasted as he took them within his own, the sounds of shock and bliss she made as his tongue slipped over her nipple, the way she begged and pleaded for him to fuck her with his tongue…

And then, the how he'd slid into her, how he'd almost fainted at how hot and tight and wet she was, and how he'd made love to her until she cried out his name in pure ecstasy.

Rose shuffled, causing his lips to land on her neck. He parted his lips and tasted her neck. She shivered in her sleep.

His arm suddenly curled around her waist again and pulled her right up against his chest.

"Morning, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear and she tiredly turned in his grip to face him.

The morning light hit her face, highlighting her gentle features. She traced her fingertip over his cheek, down his jaw line, and over his lips. She traced his neck, all the way down his chest until she was playing with the elastic band of his boxers.

"Morning," she replied, slipping her hand under the edge of his boxers.

She felt him, every inch and curve. She wrapped her fingers around his cock (or attempted to) and began to stroke him from the base to the tip. Scorpius bucked into her hand and hissed under his breath.

Rose glanced up at him through her lashes and began to crawl down the length of his body. Without hesitation, she slid her tongue down the length of him, pausing to swirl her tongue around the tip. She used both hands to stroke the bottom half of him while her lips worked the top. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she concentrated on the feel of him in her mouth.

"Fuck," he hissed.

Rose smiled and continued, dragging her tongue slowly up the length of him before taking him fully into her mouth once more. Scorpius released a deep sigh and sank into his pillow a bit. Scorpius moaned loudly when she pulled her mouth away slowly, while sucking in her cheeks, creating a fantastic suction that drove him wild. He knew how loud he was being, but he didn't care. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she brought her hand back to his shaft, and after a few strokes, he spoke in a strangled voice.

"Rose, I-I'm going to—"

He feebly tried to pull her from him, but she would not be moved. His hot cum pulsed into her mouth and she took everything that he gave her. After a few seconds, Rose licked him again, cleaning him as best she could, his head and his shaft glistening with her saliva.

She sat upright in the bed, her nipples already straining through the shirt he had given her.

"I love seeing you in my shirt," he told her, grinning.

He reached across the bed, grabbed her arm, and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his waist, feeling his cock rubbing against her slick folds. She couldn't help but moan.

He kissed her soundly, then tossed her onto her back, making her giggle.

Rose raised her knees and spread her legs wide for him. He smiled and crawled between her legs, slipping his hands under her bum and raising it so that their hips were level.

He was already pulsing for her, and he slipped into her warmth easily. She was so wet for him. She closed her eyes and gave a soft purr.

"No," he said sharply. "Watch. I want you to watch us." He looked pointedly at Rose to make sure she obeyed him, until he was satisfied that she was watching.

He watched as his cock thrust into Rose again and again. His eyes trailed up to her beautiful, full breasts and watched them heave every time he entered her. He quickened his pace then, mesmerized by their movement. She was thrusting her hips to meet his every time, and he was getting so close already. He held onto her hip with his left hand and with his right, he traced deep, rapid strokes over her clit.

Rose moaned loudly and her thrashing became nearly uncontrollable as Scorpius didn't relent. His eyes never left hers as he pumped faster and faster. "Fucking beautiful, Rose. Oh, God."

"Oh, Scorpius, yes! I'm coming, oh, God! Please…" she cried and her walls clenched around Scorpius as they came together in shuddering gasps.

Scorpius collapsed on top of Rose and held her. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. Rose never wanted to leave this bed, or Scorpius.

Rose dozed in Scorpius's arms for a few minutes before sleepily murmuring, "What time izzit?"

Scorpius snuggled into her neck. "About half nine, I think."

"Do we need to get up?"

"Yep."

Rose groaned.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose's legs were draped across Scorpius's lap as they nestled into the sofa.

"Shit. Books? Reading? I love my cousin Albus?"

Scorpius and Rose glanced at each other.

"I am her cousin! I've forgotten the password. Please let me in?"

"Sounds like Al's gotten in a fight with the portrait," Scorpius muttered.

"SCORPIUS! ROSE! LET ME IN PLEASE!"

The witch and wizard sprang apart from each other. Rose jumped up and jogged to the door and yanked it open.

Albus stood in the corridor, a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"_I JUST HAD SEX_," he sang loudly and skipped into the common room, "_AND IT FELT SO GOOD!_"

Rose looked slightly nauseated.

"Bit loud, Al."

"What even is that?"

"Some muggle song." Albus shrugged. "How's she been?" Albus asked in the mocking tone of his mother. "Not any bother, I hope."

"Ooh, she's been a dream," Scorpius replied in the same derisive tone, winking at Rose. "Hardly noticed she was here at all."


End file.
